An Unsuspected Change
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: Despair, Anguish, and Grieve made that day fill with such grotesque. Whether it was fortunate or not, the destruction that wrecked havoc throughout Fiore were seemingly being changed one by one. OC Story.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: An Unsuspected Change**_

Despair,

Anguish,

And Grieve...

All of these three words utterly described that day. The day when the whole of Fiore was brought to ruins. Whether it was unfortunate or not, the Eclipse Project was burdened with blame because of this happening.

At the year of X791, the Grand Magic Games had taken place, and a certain guild known as Fairy Tail had earn its triumph in the competition. But, at that time, the opening of the Eclipse Gate had befall...

The worst event has taken its toll when monstrous dragons from the gate had roamed around Fiore while destroying everything in its wake. Thus, a heapful of mages had united to eliminate each and every one of the said creatures.

Although the Eclipse Cannon was launched to onset the dragons, such a thing had somehow made a grotesque mistake as it had also harmed almost half of the population of the inhabitants of Earth Land...

During the years of X792-X800, the remaining races had managed to rebuild half of the kingdom of Fiore, and recreate a new Government and a Magic Council.

Somehow, around those years, three guilds had been attained around Fiore. Those guilds were Rhapsody, White Wings and Black Wings. Due to the small amount of guilds around, the Magic Council had ridden the fact about each guilds having their own Request Board.

Rather than the guild having its own Request Board, the council had made legal that all requests and missions were to be posted in a hall located at middle of the city of Magnolia, as it seemed that members of each guild may be unappeased if there were only a small amount of requests on their side.

Things had started to go back as it was back then, building structures had been made possible, populations increasing over the years, and somehow the requests had been adding up to a large amount from those in need of help.

But, rumors had been re-appearing everywhere that some dragons still remain alive at a secluded place where one would not imagine...

* * *

**Important Notes:**

First of all, I think it's fair if you **read this** first….

Somehow, I had an urge inside me to make an OC Story. I've been thinking about that plan for days, and now I thought that it would be best to do it now.

Second, I only thought of this so…**don't** make me irritated if I see a harsh criticism about how crappy this is…

Third, I have some things settled before people send in their OC's:

**-I don't accept OC's from Anonymous Reviewers. I have my reasons as to why.**

**-You can either post the OC Form as a review/ send it as a Private Message. But if you plan to send it as a PM, please make the Subject titled as "UCOC". (Don't ask me why.)**

**-Please fill your OC with complete information. It's hard to interpret your character if you only put it this way:**

**Personality/Attitude: Nice, Funny, Caring.**

**-The appearance of your characters in the fiction is still undetermined. It may go by order of who sent their forms first or by the appearance of the guild.**

**-I've decided to put up a "Target Review" if it is met I'll update as soon as possible, if it is not, I'll take a little break. (Woah, did I really type that?)**

**-No Dragon Slayers allowed. In my story, that race is already extinct.**

* * *

**PS:** Since there are 3 Guilds, I will be choosing a random OC that will take the position of a Guild Master.

About the Guild- It is chosen by me—but, in case you're wondering about them…

**Rhapsody**- Normal Guild

Guild Mark: Two feathers, with its base overlapping each other-forming an x. Then, a thin halo above it.

**White Wings**: Female's Guild

Guild Mark: If you're aware of the zodiac sign, Pisces, then you must know the position of those two circle things (in this case, let's call those two, fishes-), right. So, rather than those "fishes" are Angel Wings.

**Black Wings**: Male's Guild

Guild Mark: Also similar to the White Wings's guild mark. But, rather than Angel Wings, there are Devil Wings.

* * *

**SPOILER:** Now you're wondering why the last two guilds have Wings in their names, yes? Well, White Wings and Black Wings used to be a single Guild namely "Gray Wings". So, it's logical why I chose White and Black…because when you mix those 2 colors, naturally Gray comes out. And, there's a reason for their separation but, I won't tell you more than this.

* * *

**OC Form for An Unsuspecting Change**

**Full Name:** (First/Middle(optional)/Surname)

**Gender:**

**Age:** (16 and above)

**Appearance:**

**Personality/Attitude:**

**Brief History:**

**Magic:**

**Moves:**

**Parents&Siblings:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Location & Color of Guildmark:**

**Anything else you'd want me to know:**

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

You'll be damned if you didn't read my previous note~

Oh, and I'm in need of 40 OC's…

Au' Revoir~


	2. Rhapsody

_**Chapter 1: Rhapsody ヘ（´ｏ｀）ヘ**_

The bright sun had entered its way throughout the cloudless, vast skyline of Earthland. Such a disturbing luminance as that awoke people from their slumber.

Upon the eastern of the city of Magnolia, the guild entitled as Rhapsody, had started their day on the array of morning. The said guild stood out the most from the other built structures throughout it, standing two floors high, with its manor-like appearance.

Its presence gave out a meek, yet humble aura around it.

Some members were already seen entering the guild, still with their jaded eyes. But alas, they had no choice…

A great deal amount of requests had been continuously flooding the Hall of Requests—that each and every one of them didn't even have the time to take a deserving break, conceiving that ignoring it would only establish things much riskier, and there were only three official guilds throughout the whole of Fiore…

Upon a certain room inside the modest-like guild, a young man was seated in an atrocious-looking chair. The young man was known as the Master of the Guild, Aether Misset—the founder of Rhapsody, considering that he was only twenty-six years old.

A tea cup and, a tea saucer were in his hands as he continued his conversation with the blond haired girl seated in another chair in front of him…

"I wonder why you're always this early…?" His gray eyes darted at a dark shade of green.

"And, I also wonder why you keep asking me this every morning." A hint of sarcasm trickled in the blond girl's statement.

"Marionette-"

"Alouette!" A scowl appeared on her features, while she settled her own cup of tea on the wooden table. "It's a lovely morning today. Don't piss me off, Aether…" Venom wrapped her voice, evidently making her companion a little bit nervous.

"How rude, at least call me 'Master'." Lumiere tried to make her laugh but judging by the scowl on her face getting bigger, he failed to do so… "I was just joking, aha~"

"I dislike your mood changes." Alouette stood up and opened the door.

"But, you also have your fair share of constant mood cha-"

Before the young man could even complete his sentence, the door slammed closed, loud enough for the other early comers to hear.

"Dear Alouette, you're much more beautiful without a scowl on your face~" His head hung low with a small smile spread across his lip, lustrous strands of ash hair gently fell to his face. Although, the girl was right—his mood changing habits have become a bit of a hindrance…

* * *

**─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**

Alouette stood outside the wooden door. She took the chance to compose herself before heading off to the main hall…

As the blond girl arrived at the said place, the hall still showed its emptiness even though there were already a couple of members who arrived against their will.

"Alouette-chan, good morning~!" A blithe voice greeted the latter.

"Good morning to you too, Ponyo." Alouette glanced at the enthusiastic orangish-red headed guild member. "Ah, has Anna arrived with you?" She searched around the hall for a certain Elemental Mage.

Anna perfectly fitted the category of "Laziness". She was the type who would continuously sleep the whole day not unless there was someone who was patient enough to wake her. That—or if a large boulder falls on top of her rooftop.

"I called her through my Lacrima but…" Ponyo trailed off, as if trying to remember something. "She only responded with a 'Yeah…' before hanging up."

"Really now…?" A soft sigh escaped her plump lips. "That's nice of you. How many calls did it take before she answered it?"

"About twenty!" The girl aforementioned with her lips tugged up.

"Figures."

"Want me to get her for you?" A loud, energetic voice resounded behind them, along with a pair of arms wrapping around Alouette and Ponyo.

"Good morning, Lumiere-san~!" Ponyo's brown eyes glimmered with a grin masking her face, not minding the intruding arm around her.

"No, the last time you went to get her we discovered you nearly lifeless." Alouette took the leisure to get his arm off of her.

"Heh…?" Lumiere gave out a small chuckle. "Is Lady Alouette worried about me~?"

"Not really," A half-hearted chuckle was heard. "It's just that it's bothersome for Aether to pay for your funeral expenses."

"…" The young man stood silent. "You wound me." A rejected face covered his normally keen look.

"Lumiere-san~ Cheer up! Cheer up!" Ponyo tried to lift her guild mate's spirits up. "Master isn't that kind of person…probably…"

Alouette once again looked around the guild hall for someone to rely on, until her problem was finally answered when her dark green eyes landed on a hot-tempered man.

"Coyote," She called out at the seated man around the corner.

"What?" A pair of steel gray eyes lifted up from the floor to the serene girl.

"…" Alouette continued to gaze at him, knowing that he had been listening at their conversation.

"Not in this life." He quickly replied.

"She's a part of your team. If she's not here then your team won't be able to fulfill a request." The blond fixed her bangs that were blocking her view—the beauty mark on the corner of her left eye was exposed.

"Give me one reason why I-"

"Aether has an announcement to make for _all_ of us,"

Silence awkwardly ensued between the two of them, until he finally had no choice but to do so…

"Damn it…fine!" He grouchily stood up from his seat before heading out to the door. "You owe me for this!" A line of curses were heard afterwards.

"If she still doesn't wake up, pour a glass of water on her face." A smile plastered on her facial expression before she headed off to somewhere.

"A glass of water, huh?" Lumiere, who finally recovered from his glum, gave out a small chuckle, thinking about what would have happen if Coyote actually did it.

"Lumiere-san…?" Ponyo raised a brow.

"Maybe..." Lumiere let out a devious smirk, making his companion to worry even more.

"Eh…?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." His bright yellow eyes gave out a sign of felicity. "By the way, why do you always keep that with you?" He pointed at the small green bucket that the orangish-red headed girl always carried around.

"No peculiar reason~!" Ponyo grimaced.

"If you say so…" Now it was Lumiere who raised a brow but seemingly shrugged it off. "I'll be going out for awhile!"

The young man walked towards the entrance of the guild. On the way out, he recognized another blond haired girl beside the door.

"May-chan, what are you doing there?" He examined the skittish girl that almost looked astoundingly the same as Alouette. Although it would be, if not for the lighter shade of green eyes, and the tattoo of a snake wrapped around her arm.

"I…I was about to enter," A queasy mumble answered. "…Are you going somewhere?" May hesitantly asked while fumbling with her slim fingers.

"Just going out for a walk, the others aren't here yet." Lumiere answered with a lop-sided expression.

"…Really now?" May said. Stillness quickly built a wall between the two but, the diffident girl spoke up once again. "Then…have fun." She took off with a waving hand, leaving Lumiere in a confused state.

"Have fun…?"

* * *

**ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ(*￣o￣*)ヽ｀、ヽ｀**

"Anna, open up!" Coyote slammed his hands on the door, but no reply was heard. "Anna!" He tried once again.

The steel gray haired young man finally made it to the sluggish girl's apartment. It was a five minute walk from the guild to the place that she called "home".

"Why is she such an ass when it comes to mornings...?!" The high speed magic user gave out a long sigh. 'Alouette will definitely owe me for this.'

He looked around the abode for a moment, trying to find any windows that were opened. But, to no avail…

"Ah whatever," Coyote backed away from the door before raspingly kicking it open.

The lights were flickered on, and an enveloping silence twined inside the small room. The mage walked up the fleet of stairs to the red head's room, and opened it up revealing a still sleeping Anna curled up comfortably on her bed.

"Anna, wake up." The girl wriggled about before settling down again. "Anna!" Patience was slowly slipping away from him, seconds before he'd surely snap.

"God damn it woman, wake up!" His hands grasped her shoulders, shaking her unceasingly.

"Five more minutes, mom..." The scowl on the mage's face deepened at her daft response.

"_If she still doesn't wake up, pour a glass of water on her face."_

Alouette's words were still fresh in his mind. He released her shoulders, and left the room with a vexing expression on.

* * *

**Back at the guild…**

* * *

**(╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \)  
**

"May-chan," A white-haired man approached the blond. "Do you know where Alouette-san is?"

"How…did you know that I was in the library…?" The placid girl wondered.

"You know," He laughed at the baffled girl. "Everyone knows that this is your sanctuary."

"I-Is that so?" A light shade of pink brushed over her cheeks. "Alouette-san is over there." Her dainty finger pointed up at the second floor of the library.

"Thanks," He lifted his hand to pat the younger girl's crown, and continued his way upstairs.

Upon walking past tall, narrow book shelves, the young man stopped when he spotted his team mate holding a thick book on what he saw was about Sonnets.

"Alouette-san," He called out, clearly getting her attention.

"Nate?" In one swift move, Alouette closed the fuchsia covered book. Dust particles sprouting out by the action. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering. When is our next mission going to be?" His pristine pair of blue eyes glanced around.

"After Aether makes his announcement today," The girl blinked a couple of times before placing back the book on the shelf to look for another.

"Master will…?"

"Apparently…" She trailed off for a moment when her eyes fixated on a book that managed to spark her interest but sadly, it was at the peak. "It's obviously about the requests that are suddenly piling up at the Hall. He has a plan to motivate us all, I guess…"

Alouette was already on her toes but she still couldn't reach the book. Whether she was lucky or not, Nate was tall enough to reach the composition for her, earning a relief for the blond.

"Here you go," He smiled at the quiescent light mage, and handed her the book that was also similar to the previous one. "You're fond of poetry?"

"Thank you," Alouette returned the genial smile. "It appeases my boredom." She took the book from his hand, and began to read it.

"Really?" The take-over mage exclaimed. "Usually I'd see you fast asleep when your tedium strikes."

"Was I that noticeable…?" Dark green eyes widened in surprise.

"A bit," Nate chortled before suddenly changing the topic. "Alouette-san, have you ever suspected the other two guilds?"

"Why would I suspect them? It's not like they're dark guilds."

"But you've heard of the rumors, haven't you?"

"Ah," Alouette lifted up a finger. "The ones about White Wings and Black Wings being a single guild before?" Her hand waved around, emphasizing her small actions.

"What do you think of it?"

"There's no point in lying but, I really don't care about it." She uttered. "Whether those two guilds were once single or not, it won't affect us in any way." She closed the book in her hand.

"Well, that's quite a logical way of thinking." Nate stood in an agreeing position.

"Oh, do you mind?" Alouette handed him the book about poems, telling him to put it back.

"You're already done? But, it's only been thirty-seven seconds?!" Astonishment filled his perception.

"You've been counting?" The girl asked in amusement, then laughed when her companion's cheeks turned to that of a crimson rose. "Let's just say I have a habit of skimming rather than reading…"

"Alouette-san is really an interesting one…" He muttered. Quiet enough for his self to hear.

"Shall we head back to the guild hall?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**OC's that I don't own:**

Aether Misset-**JuneDropz**

Lumiere Malvern-**RosesxandxNotes**

Coyote Egret-**Barrett M107**

Nate Jones-**Sorcerer of Fate**

Anna Junsuina-**Schnow-flakes**

Ponyo Moonbean-**Iheartfairytail21**

May Misa-**Red Jinx**

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

I think I've put up too many emoticons...oh, well~

Normally, when you see OC Stories the characters get introduced in the first chapter right off the bat(telling how they look like, what they wear, and who they are)-and whether you've noticed it, I'm probably not going to follow that since I'm concentrating at their appearances first. But rest assured, I will mention other important things about your OC's.

I'm sorry to the owners of the OC's if I portrayed them wrong or if they're a bit out of character from what you'd expect.

As to the ones who sent their OC's earlier than the others yet, didn't make an appearance-they're at a different guild.

But, the next chapter will be concentrating on White Wings, then Black Wings, then back to Rhapsody. If you think this plan sucks, tell me. (I don't mind changing it.)

* * *

**Target Review: 20**


	3. White Wings

**I have my reasons for updating late ((I always do （・∀・）) but, this time it's because of the lack of OC's... **

**So to say, if the OC's for Black Wings are still short well-then there's no other thing to do than wait...**

* * *

**__****_Chapter 2: White Win_gs _ヘ（´ｏ｀）ヘ_**

Across the south-eastern of Oshibana Town, a small-scaled guild resided in it. The modest guild was acknowledged as White Wings—the only utmost female guild in Fiore…

The guild was a trifle smaller considering that their numbers stood down low, to a point where they had their fair share of difficulty in completing a major amount of requests ceasingly coming along at The Hall.

Accompanying the difficulties, a forlorn amount of rumormongers that spoke bad of White Wings had spread around…much to the current master's chagrin. The up-spreading rumors talked back to the years of the founding of the guild, Gray Wings, by a distinguishing man, following by his sudden demise…

Months later, Gray Wings was no more and had disbanded…

Yet no one from outside the guild knew of the truth, as only the members who used to be in the guild only did. But the outsiders didn't stop from there. They took their chances one by one, making up their own feeble stories and spreading them amongst others.

And as of now, some humans only see it as a trifling matter while some who were still interested from the mystery, stuck their noses at two suspecting guilds that simultaneously appeared at the disbandment of Gray Wings—White Wings and, Black Wings…

At a small office-like room, two distinguishing young women stood standing in front of their current Guild Master—Hana Nagusaki.

"Rosalina, Lily…" The twenty-five year old woman called out with a stoical look. "I presume that you two did your job well?"

"Yes indeed, Master." The girl with bright orange hair pulled into a disarray bun enunciated. "We had perfectly completed it." Her voice wrapped around pride.

"Yeah, it was no sweat at all!" A hyper-active violet head exclaimed with glee. "Although, the reward money should have been a bit more-"

"Lily."

"Aha…ha! Just kidding, Rosa-chan!" She sat down on a nearby leather chair. Her gray eyes also seemed to laugh along with her boisterousness.

"You enthusiastic girl, seriously…" A feign smile slowly crept up on Rosalina's plump lips, perfectly framing her attractive features.

"Lily, you are dismissed…" Serious cerulean eyes glanced at the latter as she bowed down before exiting to the door. "See ya' later, Master!" A small creak resounded through the door.

"And as for you, Rosalina."

"Is there something that you need, Master?" The re-equip mage raised a questioning brow.

"As a matter of fact, yes…there is."

* * *

** (o*゜∇゜)o～ **

As soon as Lily closed the wooden door, she decided to go and converse with the other female guild members. That was—until she saw a black haired girl leaning on a door to another room…

"Yuki-chan? What are you doing there?" The pink haired girl wondered.

"Ah!" The other exclaimed in surprise, with a hand on her beating heart. "God, I thought it was Cyan," She sighed in relief.

"Like I said, what are you doing there?" Lily asked once again.

"She's doing it again,"

"And, 'she' refers to whom…?"

"Adana-san…" Yuki muttered quietly. "She's talking to the _Chamaebatiaria bush_ again,"

* * *

**｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡**

"Eh…someone's obviously at the door," Adana whispered to herself. Her petite hand carefully traced the vivid color of the green plant, whilst smiling to herself. "You've quickly grown over these days, haven't you?"

"_Ah?!" _A small voice squeaked out of the door, taking the green haired mage by surprise.

"Heh…so it was Yuki who was eves-dropping." A light chuckle emitted from her lips. "Typical her…"

* * *

** (o*゜∇゜)o～ **

"Chama-what?!"

"The fern bush, Lily, the fern bush…" Her misty blue eyes darted at the understanding look on Lily.

"Sorry~ it's because you always speak so-" The water mage pondered for a bit. "-smart…?"

"Not really, I just happen to read it in a random book…" Yuki hastily brushed off the other's compliment. "Anyway, did you know that she's-"Unbeknownst to the two young women, a person came approaching them from behind, cutting their conversation short.

"Yuki, you shouldn't eves-drop on people. There are things that should only be heard by their selves."

"C-Cyan-san…!"

"Cyan-chan~!"

"…I'm sorry, Cyan-san," Yuki bowed down. Despite Cyan and her were just at the same age, the girl had a habit of calling her with an honorific. "Adana's just so occupying…!"

"Yuki…" Cyan heaved a small sigh. "Just don't repeat it again." As the words left her luscious lips, the blue haired girl continued her walk through the hallway.

"So serious yet…sadness is written in her eyes." Yuki maundered to herself, not knowing that her companion was listening in on her.

"Yuki-chan~? Let's go back to the guild hall?" Lily interrupted the other from her small trance.

"Okay then,"

* * *

**｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡**

"_Gather all the girls at the guild hall," Hana ordered at the re-equip mage. "Tell them that an announcement will be coming up."_

"_Do I have the right to ask why?" Rosalina wondered, waiting a reply from the other woman._

"_I think it's better if all of you heard it together." The guild master advanced towards the tall, leather chair._

"_Is that all, Master?" A sudden curiosity wavered in Rosalina's mind. She tried to think of reasoning possibilities of what may happen but sadly, couldn't think of one._

"_That is all…" Hana interlocked her fingers together whilst looking at the patient girl…_

Rosalina walked down the stairs, a tampering feeling inside of her. She took a left turn and, sauntered inside a room with a large Lacrima crystal. It was one of those new types of Communications Crystal that had been created over the years of rebuilding.

The young woman lifted up a dainty hand to her neck, and tugged a silver chain from under her clothing.

It was a necklace, with a small aqua-colored gem hanging below the short length chain. The said accessory served as a communicator, each and every one of the guild members had their own respective necklace with a gem matching the color of their own guild mark.

She took a moment to admire both the small glittering gem, and her own guild mark stamped on her left hand. Rosalina evidently took the small gem from its stead and placed it on top of the carved circle from the Lacrima crystal.

A bright, blinding light appeared as well as her reflection…

"To all guild members of White Wings," She clearly stated, looking at the crystal. "Please immediately gather around at the main hall. An announcement shall be made by the second master." Was all that she mentioned before she took the gem away from atop of the crystal, and the bluish light disappeared in an instant.

* * *

**(o*゜∇゜)o～**

"It's so boring~I want to go on a mission!" Lily sat on the wooden stool with her legs crossed.

"But some of our team mates aren't here yet." Yuki said, and sat next to the immature girl. "And we can't just go on a mission with just the two of us." She primly crossed her petite arms.

"You mean—three? There's Rosa-chan, too~" A muffled yawn was heard from her.

"Oh, right…but still, it's too hot outside and the hall is-ah!"

"Your necklace is glowing!" Both of the two young women said concurrently, while blinking in a surprised manner.

Two stones in the shades of sky blue, and yellow shimmered as a small screen previewing Rosalina appeared…

"_To all guild members of White Wings…"_

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

Oh, an anonymous reviewer sent me an OC but like I said in my notes-I don't accept them (sorry).

Pretty much, I can't think of anything else to say...

But, please do review-and, I give my thanks to those who sent me their OC's...^^

Until next time...-.

* * *

**Target Review: 35 **


	4. Black Wings

Recently, the Internet connection got slower than the average speed and it took me about **10-15 minutes** to wait for the page to load (only for a "You are not connected to the Internet" page to show up **щ(ಥДಥщ)**), and post the story.

I **apologize** beforehand if this chapter isn't that much good. I **had** to finish this for you readers.

Other than that, I took the time to **re-read** all of the **OC Forms** that were sent to me and I noticed a **really hilarious** thing:

**1.) Almost all of the Male OC's were tanned.**

**2.) Half the amount of the OC's were either Re-Equip or Take-Over mages.**

**3.) About 4-5 Male OC's either had a knack for cooking or a sweet-tooth.**

Not that I'm complaining about it, I just found it a bit ironic.

* * *

_**C****hapter 3: Black Wings ヘ（´ｏ｀）ヘ**_

"I wonder if we're already near the town." A young man whined, continuously annoying his other team mates.

"Considering that our guild is north of Magnolia, no Blake, we aren't…" The short haired mage behind him answered his question with a serene smile.

"And, it's too hot today too!" Blake tentatively reached for his head, wiping the beads of sweat falling down. His black strands of hair stuck wet on his forehead.

Since the previous day, the weather had gotten warmer than usual, and a lot of residents in Magnolia didn't acknowledge the sudden weather change in the area…

Much less to that, unfortunately the team's mission was suddenly ceased by their very own guild master—Carlos Balestida, a carefree yet, average twenty-three year old who took the place of the master of the guild after the founder was brought to dismay…

"Stop whining you bastard, it's rare for Master to abort our mission out of the blue." Onyxz, who was beside the childish male, responded with a look of irritation.

"But, it really is hot!"

"Then deal with it, you idiot…!"

"What's with you? Trying to pick a fight?!" Blake's amethyst eyes glanced up at a deep shade of black ones. The usually childish young man finally snapped.

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" The other snorted whilst raising a fist at him, a crooked grin plastered across his lips.

"Geez…is the weather easily getting to you two?" Gabriel, who still had a beamish expression on, interrupted his team mates' fight.

"Don't stop me Gabriel," Onyxz half-heartedly shouted. "This time I'm gonna punch the daylights out of Blake!"

"Not until I do it first, you sick bastard!"

"My, no one wants that to happen…" The Take-Over mage stated. "Right…?" Gabriel emphasized the last word in a much deeper yet warning voice as the area around them suddenly got colder.

"A-Ah…" The two young males had twitching smiles on their faces, an uncomfortable feeling pursuing around them.

"U-Uh…Shouldn't we be going…now…?" A brunette walked up from behind of the three, with an antsy look masking his features.

"Oh Bex, you're still here? I thought you already went on ahead of us?" Luckily for Blake and Onyxz or not, Gabriel's attention quickly settled on the tan male.

"Ah…no, I was here the whole time." Bex meekly answered.

"You were so quiet that we didn't even notice you," Gabriel's blue eyes chuckled along with him. "Unlike some people…" His attention quickly turned back to the two, still with his cheerful face on.

* * *

**｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡**

Amongst the hallways of Black Wings…

"Master? Why did you delay their mission?" A blond wondered, sitting in an improper way on a leather chair while reading a velvet covered book.

"You'll know, Chibi-kun." As soon as the byname left his lips, his companion hastily stood up and glared at him with dark red eyes.

"God damn it Carlos! I told you not to call me that!" The tempered boy complained relentlessly, standing straight with his small frame. The said person continued to examine him as his hand reached for the fork near a plate-a piece of a cheesecake settled on it.

As unbelievable as it was, Kuro was a twenty-one year old man who had stopped growing at the age of twelve. He was trapped inside a body that was supposed to age but nothing could change the fact that he had a disorder…

"You're way of speaking seriously doesn't match that innocent face of yours." Carlos gave a taunting smirk at his companion.

"Go die in a hole!" The young 'man' made his way outside, throwing the hard covered book at the second guild master, and slammed the door almost off its hinges.

After a few minutes, the wooden door was found to open up again, as Carlos looked up, still consuming the delectable sweet…

"Master, I see you've made Kuro mad again." A long, red haired man entered the room. "Master…?" He stopped afoot when he noticed the latter staring at him with lacking spirit.

Carlos began to shake his head before emitting a fake cough as he began to speak…

"God, I thought it was a dream come true when I saw a red haired woman walk inside the room, but hell was I so wrong..." His face fell in distraught with a hint of disgust. Lynn looked the other way, a tint of pink appeared from his features whether it was from embarrassment or something else.

"It's not my fault that I was born with a feminine face." He knitted his brows. "Any way, Kuro's making a hell of a ruckus outside and it's no doubt because of you."

"Don't worry, let him have his fun." Carlos wore a canny smile.

"You do know you're the one who's going to pay the expenses, right?"

"…" A moment of silence ascended through the room. "Shit…" A scowl quickly replaced the smile.

"This is why you shouldn't make-"

"Chocolate…" His onyx eyes directed at the other. "Give him some chocolate, Lynn."

"What?" Lynn crossed his arms, trying to figure out if Carlos was making fun of him or not.

"That idiot is obsessed with chocolate, he'd even die for a piece. I bet that would calm him down no matter what."

"...Just like Onyxz?" He pondered for a moment. Surely from time to time, he'd see the latter devour a whole lot of chocolate bars whenever possible, to point where the other were amazed that his figure was still the way it was.

"Most likely worse than that."

* * *

**｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡**

"B-Blake…" A timid voice enunciated behind the young man.

"What is it, Bex?"

"Are…you sure we're going the right way?" The brunette asked as he fumbled with his fingers in an antsy manner.

"I doubt Onyxz knows the way out." He stated. "I'm a directional genius, what else could you expect!" Pride wrapped around his tone, whilst Onyxz snorted at his newfound confidence.

"'I 'm a directional genius!' My ass!"

"What's your problem this time?!" Blake stopped walking to confront the other.

"N-Not again…" Bex shook his head in dismay, trying to get away from the two as quick as possible.

"Neh, are you two starting a fight again?" A sweet and sickly voice resounded from a certain blue eyed Take-Over mage.

"…U-Uh no?"

* * *

**｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡**

So there was Lynn, standing in front of the main hail that was in shambles, courtesy of the impulsive Kuro. In his pale hand was a bar of chocolate that came from who knows where.

Prominent blue eyes scanned the room, and in an instant, he found the petite "man" still in his tantrum.

"I fucking hate that bastard! That stupid idiot!" Kuro rambled on and on not once even hinting a sense of tiredness. The other guild members either watched in amusement or in boredom, it was always normal for them to see the blond flipping tables and wrecking things every day.

"…K-Kuro…?" Lynn came from behind, a bit hesitant to follow the Master's orders.

"What?!" He snarled back, bitterness was visible in his voice.

"Would you like to have this…" He reached out his hand to the other. In an instant, Kuro's red eyes that were full of hatred speedily turned into that of an innocent boy's.

"A-Are you giving me that…c-cho-chocolate?!" Kuro stuttered continuously as his eyes were set on the brown bar.

'_He…fell for it?' _Lynn thought, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You can have it." A blissful smile sprouted from the blond's lips as he grabbed the sweet from the red head before running off to somewhere near the guild.

"Everyone in the guild is seriously whacked in the head…" The Light mage mumbled, making sure that the others around him didn't hear.

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

There are some questions that I need to ask from a specific OC before proceeding to write the next chapter. And yes, this time the next one isn't a guild-by-guild chapter.

* * *

**Questions that the owner of these OC's need to answer because I was too lazy to send them a PM:**

**Onyxz Creed:** Since he has an obsession with people who have red hair and people who are strong, how will he react if he sees either one of the two?

**Carlos Balestida: **You have no idea how antsy I am right now. But, I really want to know if I did a good job portraying your OC or if there were a lot of mistakes?

**Blake Oliver Lewis Aeneas (God, that's a long name): **His dislikes are a long list so, if he encounters any one of them, what happens?

**Ponyo Moonbeam:** Not trying to make fun of the OC but, she would be useless/powerless when there's no water source, right...?

* * *

**FOR ALL OF YOU:** If it were to happen...do you want the story to have OCxOC pairings or should I just stay with the flow?

* * *

**Target Review: 50 (Yes, you read that right.)**


	5. Curiosity

I'm going to **ask questions** again for certain OC's down **below** so, please have the time to read it. Other than that, remember when I asked if I should include **OCxOC pairings** in the story or not in the **previous chapter**? Well...I'm **going with the flow** after all.

I know **some** of you wanted pairings but **be assured**, I'll be **hinting some **pairings every now and then (Actually, I'm starting now.).

More importantly, when I also **asked for Male OC's**...there are some that I **rejected**. It's **NOT** because I hate them but it's because someone other than you was **quick enough** to send one to me before you did. So, please **don't hate me**.

But I do **appreciate** the effort of you people for helping me out, so maybe I'll just **use them as enemies** if you don't mind (I'll mention the ones I rejected in the next chapter.)

* * *

_Note: (1) Some OC's who appeared in the previous chapters won't be making an appearance. Right now, I'm focusing on the ones that haven't been mentioned yet so...please don't kill me._

_(2) If I somehow made even the slightest mistake in portraying your OC/s please don't be afraid to tell me. I'll fix them right away._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Curiosity **__**ヘ（**__**ｏ｀）ヘ**_

The afternoon had struck and almost every guild member of Rhapsody had arrived and, gathered in the main hall by their Master's order. Some of them were even curious as to what the announcement was about, seeing that it was a rare sight where the founder wanted to tell them something within each other's presence.

Amongst the main hall, Alouette was seen sitting on one of the seats reading yet again, another thick book as she impatiently waited for Aether to show up. Fortunately or not, a pink haired girl took notice of this and decided to intervene her peace.

"Alouette-san~ Turn that frown upside down!" An enthusiastic voice resounded. "Patience is a virtue but, it doesn't look like that to you doesn't it~?"

"Impatience was already a part of me, Venus." In one swift move, her dainty hand closed the book before laying it down on the marble table in front of her.

"Well, I can't argue with that." The kind smile on her face widened. "By the way, would you like a piece of cake? Lumiere-san was baking awhile ago, you should really try it~" The look on Venus' face was nearly that of an excited child.

"I'm sorry but, I don't feel any hunger at the moment." A small smile ghosted on Alouette's lips as she stood up from her seat, taking the book from its place. "I'll be going upstairs then,"

"Alright then, have fun with Master~" Venus practically shouted, seemingly getting everyone's attention except for a certain man who was sleeping as dead as a rock.

"I-I'm not…I never said anything about going at his office!" Alouette stiffly rejected her team-mate's thoughts.

"Then where are you going then~?"

"Somewhere upstairs…" The emerald eyed avoided the other's glance.

"Where is 'somewhere'?" Venus began to giggle when a faint hue of pink settled on Alouette's cheeks. The guild members widened their eyes in surprise and amazement when they saw the calm blond acting differently from the way that she usually was.

As if they never got tired of seeing it.

Out of all the people from the guild, only Venus was capable to make Alouette act in an erubescent manner. And this bothered the blond in a lot of ways as the girl had the upper hand around her…

"That's none of your business!" Alouette frowned—a tint of pink still brushed her cheeks from annoyance and embarrassment, before proceeding to walk the fleet of stairs. Venus' facial expression remained the same, as she sat down with a contented look.

"Venus…?" A strawberry blond haired woman called out.

"Is there something wrong, Naomi~" The Take-Over mage asked whilst tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Have you seen Coyote? He might be looking for Momo." She stated, and then pointed at the furry winged squirrel sleeping at atop of her head.

"Sorry but, I arrived just awhile ago so..."

"Is that right? Thanks anyways…" Naomi raised a brown before heading somewhere else.

"Eh~?" Her green, cat-like eyes watched in amusement as she wondered about a certain thing…

'_I think I have another victim~'_

* * *

**Meanwhile at White Wings…**

Minutes had passed after Rosalina had made her short annunciation, and all of the young women waited at the main hall for their guild master to show up. Lethargy clearly roamed around the girls, as their boredom was continuously building up.

"Yuki, it's so hot~ Just use your-"

"For the last time Lily, I don't want to use my magic." Yuki shook her head, and watched as her team mate slumped her head onto the wooden table. "…If you're that hot then, lock yourself up inside the freezer."

"I won't fit in." The air-headed girl responded, not knowing that Yuki was only sarcastically speaking.

The black haired woman stared at her in surprise as if to say if Lily was actually serious or just an idiot. After a few seconds had passed, the pitter-pattering of footsteps was heard. Then, a shallow but, clear voice spoke up…

"All of you, straighten yourselves up." Cyan stood firm from the second floor, staring down at the other young women below. "Master will be arriving momentarily."

"My, I wonder what Master has to say." A soft, kind voice wondered. "I hope it isn't too serious." She lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Don't be alarmed Sherry-san, I don't think that's the case." Rosalina, who suddenly appeared behind the Celestial mage, gave a breath of reassurance.

"R-Rosalina?!" Sherry looked taken aback, obviously surprised. "You always give me the fright with these jump-scares of yours…!"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you." The orange haired girl bowed down in an excusatory way. "But, I am sure that the announcement wouldn't be that much of a hassle."

"I hope you're right." Sherry sighed, and crossed her petite arms in an overlapping form.

In the midst of the other's discussion, a blond haired girl known for being a bit reclusive, stood up from the corner of the room with a glare directing upstairs.

"Cyan." A loud voice entangled with venom shouted at the blue haired girl. "Will you just disappear from there, I hate being looked down on." A soft snarl escaped her lips as she sat down and continued to read the book she held in her hand.

"Then you shouldn't have looked up, Eden." Cyan replied in a straight tone before walking away. A white haired girl shook her head upon seeing this. She always hated it when she saw her guild mates not getting along with each other.

'_When is Eden-san going to change her ways…'_ A glum look fell upon her as she continued to chat with the others. "Any way, would any of you like some cold refreshments?" She smiled at the others.

"Ilena-chan~ Me! Me! Me!" Lily flailed about in her seat. "And, put a whole lot of ice!"

"Seriously Lily," Yuki shook her head in dismay before turning to the kind-hearted mage. "…I too, would like something to drink." A genial smile crept on her lips.

"What?! But, Yuki-chan can just use her magic to-"

"Lily, I don't have to repeat myself." Yuki stated, putting on a straight face as her team mate gave out puppy-eyed look. "Don't look at me like that…!" She folded her arms together.

"Iris, do you-" Ilena glanced at another black haired girl who was trying to fix her make-up while holding up a small jeweled mirror.

"I don't need it. I can tolerate the heat much better than you people." She haughtily huffed out as she continued to grace her features. "Gorgeous people like me don't sweat at all~"

"If you say so," The same whole-hearted smile was still plastered on her lips, and this was most likely the reason why the others took a deep liking at the girl in a friendly way.

"Ilena-san, let me help you." A green haired girl assisted.

"Thank you, Adana." The two young women continued onto the small kitchenette around the guild.

* * *

**At The Main Hall of Black Wings…**

"Kuro~" A playful yet, teasing voice mumbled into the latter's ear. "Kuro~Wake up~!" The young man kept nudging the blond who was currently asleep atop of one of the wooden tables, after chucking a whole bar of chocolate in his mouth.

"Ten-san, let him sleep." Lynn, who was sitting on a nearby stool, called out to the blue haired man. "Kuro may be twenty-one but that twelve year old body of his can only take little energy."

"But, he's looks so cute when he sle-" Before he could continue to speak, a hand connected to his jaw.

"You pervert! Don't act like some disgusting pedophile!" Fierce ruby red eyes glared daggers at the older man. Kuro continued to hit Ten with heavy punches while the other just chuckled at him, waving his arms up and down like a child.

"Stop~St-Stop-Stahp it!" Ten unknowingly bit his tongue. "You're tickling me~!" His hand reached for the suspenders that Kuro was wearing and pulled it up.

"Let me down, you stupid bastard!" The blond tried to reach up but, his arms failed to either reach or hit him.

"Not until you say sorry~" A big wide grin spread across his lips. The blue haired man was clearly having fun teasing his guild mate.

"Sorry your ass, damn it! You're the one who-" Suddenly, the tall doors to the entrance of the guild opened up with a blatant sound. A group of five entered the place with exhausted looks, except for a smiling, short haired male.

"We're finally back, you three!"

"G-Gabriel san…how come you're not tired from all of that walking…?" Bex uttered in curiosity, tilting his head to the other side.

"Eh?" The Take-Over mage widened his eyes in surprise. "Just because I don't show it physically, doesn't mean that I'm not tired." A smile beamed on his pale lips.

"I-I suppose…so…" The meek young man replied back.

"Remind me not to go on a mission with Gabriel." Blake threw his drained body on a bench with Onyxz following behind him.

"Remember it yourself, you ass."

"If I wasn't this exhausted, I'd kill you!"

"Well good luck with that." Onyxz said with a mocking tone before striding to the kitchenette.

* * *

**At The Training Room of Rhapsody…**

A young woman in her twenties was continuously undergoing her training, without even having a thought to take a rest and catch a breath of air. One by one, she got rid of each and every dummy that were under a spell—one that made them come to life.

Thirty dummies that used to be present and wildly running around the wide room, unimaginably hastened down to three. Courtesy of a certain Lightning Mage…

"Eruption!" Her voice echoed through the room. She slammed both of her palms into the cold, hard floor as an electrical current ran through the ground, attacking a dummy in its leave.

'_Only two more.'_ She thought, and then blew her evergreen colored bangs from the way of her sight.

"Twin Rail Gun Shot…!" She lifted her petite arms, both pointing at each of the two dummies in front of her. A charge of concentrated electricity ran through her arms, striking with such great force and sending the dummies to its demise.

The once clean room was now in shambles. Exploded training dummies cluttered throughout the room, and trails of debris somewhat made its place onto the floor. The Lightning mage's orangish-brown eyes closed in relief, seeing that her training was a complete success.

A few seconds later, the door to the room opened up as a white haired man entered with a water bottle in his hand…

"You're always training even though you're already strong, Nee-san." He sat down beside the panting girl, and handed her the water bottle. "Aren't you trying too hard?"

"That may be or maybe not, who knows…" Nee opened up the bottle cap-drinking much needed water from her dehydration. "But I don't think I'm _that_ strong yet. For all I know, the one who's the strongest in the guild might be you, Nate."

"That's exaggerating too much," Nate gave out a chuckle. "There are a lot of strong mages in Rhapsody you know."

"True." Nee laid the bottle down, before hugging her legs closely together. "Anyway, why are you here?" She suddenly changed the topic.

"Eh?"

"What? Don't tell me you were actually worried for me, were you~?" The older mage pouted her lips, making the other shaking his head and snort in amusement.

"That won't work on me, Nee-san." Nate stood up from his spot, and continued to walk to the door. "You should head to the guild hall, Master's going to announce something…I think…"

"I'll be going in a moment. Right after I finish cleaning this whole mess up." Her eyes directed at the mess of a room.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own."

"If you say so,"

* * *

**Main Hall of White Wings...**

"Iris," A matured looking girl spoke up. "Will there ever be a day where I don't see you pampering yourself in front of that…mirror of yours…"

"Looks are important! You'd understand me if you were the prettiest girl in the guild, Ruka."

"I pity the men you flirt with…" Ruka rested her elbow on the table, and leaned on her hand. Being the oldest mage in the guild wasn't an easy life, and for some odd reason she would always wish that she'd turn back youthful.

She sighed, and mentally laughed when she spotted Lily, who must have done something wrong, being chased by Yuki. Her dark shade of velvet eyes came to a halt when the door to the small kitchenette opened as Adana, and Ilena came out.

"Seriously Ilena-san, sometimes I think that you're a bartender rather than a guild member." Adana sighed in worry, before continuing to indulge herself with the cold drink in her hand.

"Heh, maybe I'll just be the guild's bartender then." Ilena giggled at the thought as the other shook her head in disagreement.

"I also have this deep, gut feeling that you and Sherry-san might be long lost relatives…" The green haired girl pointed out. "You two are always smiling, and making everyone's day."

"Really?! We do…?" Sherry leaned behind the two with a look of inquisitiveness.

"Ack!" Adana accidently dropped her drink in complete surprise.

"Whoopsies…"

"…Sherry-san,"

"I'll go get the mop…"

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

The part in this chapter that I really liked the most was in Black Wings (I mean, Kuro's so cu-/shot).

I'm also nervous about that part because it's as if I'm hinting a bit of yao-*Cough*

* * *

**Questions for the OC's:**

_Venus Zuki:_ When I read your form, I understood that she was one of those whole-hearted and nice people. Although the way I see it, it was as if she's more of a teaser. So pretty much, I don't know if I did good enough in interpreting her.

_Alexander Hibari_: If you have a keen eye, you'd probably notice where I mentioned your OC right? Sorry, I'll make sure to have him "awake" by the next chapter. ;}

_Iris Kuragari:_ Like the other OC's, I'm also not sure whether I portrayed her right or not. If I made even a little mistake, please tell me.

* * *

**Target Review: 63**


	6. Antics

**Question & Answers **(For the fun.)

**1.) Why?! Why did it take so long for you to update a new chapter?!**

**┐(￣ヮ￣)┌**-A case of writer's block. Yes, it lasted this long.

**2.) Why hasn't my OC appeared yet?!**

**(づ￣3￣)づ**-I'm not some great writer who can fit all 40 OC's into one chapter. I'd like to see you try.

**3.) It's going to take who-knows-how-many-weeks for you to update a new chapter again, won't it?**

**d=(´▽｀)=b**-Why ask if you already know the answer...?

* * *

**A Really Important Question:**

**Whose OC is the one who's afraid of Take-Over Mages? Or was it Re-Equip Mages? **

**It's too bothersome to read all the forms one by one...**

* * *

_Note: (1) Some OC's who appeared in the previous chapters won't be making an appearance. Right now, I'm focusing on the ones that haven't been mentioned yet so...please don't kill me._

_(2) If I somehow made even the slightest mistake in portraying your OC/s please don't be afraid to tell me. I'll fix them right away._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Antics ヘ（´ｏ｀）ヘ **_

The town of Magnolia, a merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era, and a place where peacefulness resided in. The town house where two of the three official guilds—Rhapsody, and Black Wings, lodged upon.

Although upon the north, loud and disturbing noises were heard inside the only male guild. The people outside either threw a curious look or a displeased face.

It was an everyday act…

"For the last time Leigh, let him out." A feminine looking man heaved a tired sigh. "It's noisier when he's trapped in _that_."

"I can hear Kuro upstairs, and I can't focus on reading." The brunette boringly glanced at the blond, who was trapped inside a translucent box that fitted him perfectly.

The _Trap-Box_ as it was named was a very popular magic item sold around Fiore. It was a small cube shaped, magic resistant device where one had to throw it at a certain target, as it captures them in its leave.

"Let him be, Lynn~" Ten strode over to the two while putting his arm around Leigh's shoulders. "It's more fun to see Kuro like this!" He then walked to the entrapped latter and hunched down in front of the box to get a proper view. Lynn shook his head in disagreement when he saw him childishly chuckling when the 'older' mage gave him the finger.

"Seriously, let him out…"

"No."

"Come on,"

"No."

"Please…?"

"No."

Words endlessly continued to roll down from their mouths, a never ending fight. Onyxz groaned in frustration at the sight of this, he was irritated at the fact that he couldn't get a wink of sleep because of the recent "walking marathon", although the others didn't seem to mind.

"You fuck face, let me out or I'll kill you!" Kuro began to hit the box in every nook and cranny, hoping that it would somehow break even the smallest crack.

"Kuro~Don't speak such mean words!" Ten gave out a silly pout then, sat down on top of the colorless box. "This is why we keep you in there~"

"Get off, you ass!" The cussing continued so on and forth, much with the loud sounds of banging…

* * *

**Main Hall of Rhapsody…**

"Felde, you bastard, get back here!" A strawberry blond haired girl kept running around the guild to capture an idiotic purple haired man.

"I didn't mean it, Naomi-chan! I swear!"

"Then stop running, you idiot!"

"I don't wanna die-!" Felde practically wailed, as he endlessly tailed around the guild hoping that he wouldn't get caught by a certain young woman.

"Try to hide upstairs, Felde! Naomi won't be able to find you!" A black haired girl shouted out with a grin, obviously seeking amusement between her two guild mates.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan!"

"Shiro!" Naomi knitted her brows in annoyance whilst glaring at the laughing girl. Seconds passed, as she shook her head and hastened her pace towards the fleet of stairs.

A frivolous young girl took notice of the chuckling noise, and ran towards Shiro with an interested look.

"Shiro~I wanna laugh too! What's so funny?" Ponyo, who suddenly appeared behind the girl, asked in curiosity. "Did something happen again?" The girl took a seat next to the other, with her green bucket clutched in her dainty hands.

"Apparently, Felde walked in on Naomi-san while she was changing." Shiro stated-a faint smile still plastered on her lips.

"Eh? Why would Naomi-san change here?" Ponyo tilted her head to the side, her short hair falling in its direction.

"Naomi-san wanted to try out that magic item that Alouette-san uses," A shade of purple irises directed at a couple of deep brown ones.

"Ah~!" Ponyo exclaimed. "That thing where you can wear the clothes that you imagine! I'd buy one of those if I had the money…" She sighed.

"I thought you recently completed a request with Lumiere-san?"

"The pay was low!"

"Appreciate what you have, Ponyo." Shiro stuck out a tongue to the enthusiastic girl.

* * *

**｡:ﾟ*+;(●´･д･`●);+*ﾟ:｡**

Outside the guild of Rhapsody, the soft whistles of the wind were heard. Dried up leaves fell from the big, exotic tress that tasseled about in every corner, making quite the mess on the ground.

A quiescent girl stood standing from the balcony of the second floor of the guild, watching the calming scenery unfold in front of her. Her lustrous midnight blue hair flew about as the breezy wind passed by. She closed her purple irises—feeling contentment.

That was until the door to the balcony opened with a slight creaking…

"…It's rare for you to be here, usually you'd be outside talking strolls," A mellow yet, deep voice said behind her. "Daniessa…" He uttered her name.

"It's too noisy inside, and I can't stand such an environment." Daniessa stated with a disapproving look. "What about you? What are you doing here, Alexander…?" She thought. Usually she would always see the man sleeping the whole day even just after arriving in the guild.

"Same reason as you…I can't sleep with that entire ruckus," A yawn escaped his lips, as he leaned on the wall for support.

'As I thought.'

"Is that so…" She simply said before taking a seat on the nearby two-seater bench.

"…Do you have any clue?" Alexander suddenly asked out of the blue. The blue haired girl gave a look of confusion. "I meant if you know something about this announcement." The man walked a few steps towards the seats before sitting down next to Daniessa.

"No…but, it seems Alouette-san knows something,"

"I guess it might be something _that_ big for Master to show up in front of us."

"I wonder…" A soft sigh escaped her plump lips before her purple irises shifted back towards the alluring scenery.

* * *

**Somewhere in Oshibana Town…**

"Tell me why I agreed to go with you, again?" Ruka asked with what seemed irritation in her tone.

"Because it's tiring to wait for Master to show up," The black haired girl said. "And if things don't go my way, you'll be the one to kill the guy who degrades me…I don't like doing the hard work."

"But what if the others are looking for us?"

"Don't worry too much it will only be for awhile."

"…So in a way, I'm acting as your 'bodyguard'?" Ruka raised a brow, a single hand resting on her hip. "And by 'kill' you mean beat up right, Iris…?"

"Whatever you say, Ruka." Iris heeded no attention to her older companion as her eyes continued to scan the populated areas of the town, trying to find a perfect target for her to hit on. "Oh, and turn invisible when I spot a guy."

"Just how rude can you-" Unfortunately, Ruka was quickly interrupted when Iris literally shouted out aloud.

"I see one! Quick, disappear!"

The latter sighed at her disdainful guild mate before rolling her eyes and uttering a few whispered incantations. Ruka began to fade away as if belonging into the imperceptible wind.

Iris briskly walked towards her so-called "target", before composing herself to act as one of the passer-bys. The young man was standing beside a small shop, his head glancing from left to right almost as if he was waiting for someone.

The black haired girl then pretended to bump into him, and somewhat acted like a clueless person…

"Sorry…" Iris lifted her head to glance at man.

"No, don't worry about it." He gave slight smile, not noticing the little spark emitting from the girl's eyes. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here…"

"Eh? Don't tell me you instantly took a liking on me?" Iris tugged the bottom of her lips upward.

"Ah…I…" A hue of pink appeared from the man's pale cheeks.

"Was I right?" Her question was more of a taunt than the word itself.

'Just how long is this going to take…?' Ruka gave out a soft groan, enough for her own self to hear…

* * *

**Main Hall of Rhapsody…**

"What is it this time, Venus?" An unamused voice asked. "If you're trying another antic of yours I'll-"

"N-Nathaniel…don't tell me you hate me?" The pink haired mage frowned in a forlorn way, her lower lip in a downwards motion. Her eyes lowered to the floor, hoping that the latter wouldn't see through her façade.

"Don't worry Venus, no one can ever hate you." Alphonse, who was sitting next to Nathaniel, reassured her with a smile. Venus gave out a relieved look in return before looking back at the laid-back man.

"That's because we'd get killed by the others if one even had the guts to do so…" A black haired man stated.

"Lucas, shut it!" Alphonse retorted at the said person. "Don't listen to him, Venus!"

"Venus," Nathaniel, who watched behind the scenes, sighed whilst leaning on his hand. "Whatever you want just do it quickly…"

"Oh right~!" Venus laughed at herself for forgetting. "You three, who do you like in the guild~?" Her eyes gleamed more when their face paled into a ghost-like complexion.

"W-Why are you suddenly asking a question like that?" Nathaniel was the first to speak up.

"I just had the urge to know~"

"What makes you say that we'll tell?"

"Eh? Because if you don't…" Venus raised her brows in astonishment. Fire then began to sprout forward from her feet to her whole body. "Who knows~?"

"Venus, don't scare them." Nee, who was watching the four the whole time, shouted at her guild mate with a small smile plastered on her lips.

"I'm not scaring them, I'm just-"

Before Venus could finish her statement, the two-way doors to the entrance of the guild opened with an ear-aching sound. A spiky haired man who was carrying what seems like an unconscious woman walked in the place, a scowl on his lips.

"Coyote! You're finally back!" Lumiere stood up from the bar stool, and walked towards the man with a smirk.

"Give me a fucking table, or I'll drop the girl!" Coyote shouted aloud in irritation.

"Sheesh, was Anna that heavy…?" The ash haired man clicked his tongue before pulling a nearby wooden table in front of the other.

"Try carrying a heavy girl for five to ten minutes, let's see you stay calm after that."

Without a second thought, Coyote laid Anna on top of the table before catching his breath from the long walk. Venus, who no longer took interest in finding out the other three's love interest, walked towards where Anna was, observing a rather weird thing.

"Why is her face wet?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"…" Coyote quickly looked away in response.

* * *

**Dame's Notes: **

In order to start **the first arc**, I needed to **introduce all 40 OC's** to advance into the story. And **the reason why** there are **more scenes** in Rhapsody is because the **majority of OC's** that **weren't introduced** yet are **apart** of that guild.

Black Wings and White Wings only have **10 members** so...yeah...**（・∀・）**

* * *

**Target Review:** **I'm actually getting tired of this. It's already enough to see all of you people reviewing such wonderful things. **


End file.
